Shinigami
by Isis-Pay
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Rinne es capturado por un fantasma realmente poderoso? ¿Y si es culpa de Mamiya Sakura? ¿Ella ira a rescatarlo a el mundo de los muertos? Un simple humano no puede...
1. Bento Caotico

**Hola! Aquí mi primera historia de KnR, no sean tan duros please, esta basado en el manga durante los ultimo capítulos así que espero poder poner a toda la banda XD léanlo y comentenme si les gusta o no.**

 **© Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi si fueran míos seria talentosa y millonaria.**

* * *

 **Shinigami.**

 **Bento caótico.**

 _*Sucedió poco después de la muerte de una joven ama de casa*_

"Rika-chan, Miho-chan Buenos Días" saludo la siempre paciente Mamiya Sakura, sus amigas en cambio respondieron gritando su nombre aun estando ella unos pasos mas lejos"

"Mamiya-san, Hola" saludo Jumonji e inmediatamente se acercó hacia ella. "parece ser que Rokudou-kun no vendrá" comento casualmente mientras observaba el vacío lugar del joven Shinigami"

La puerta del salón se abrió de improvisto y dejo ver a un joven Rojizo y una chica de cabellos negros ambos cansados y sudorosos. Los murmullos sobre ellos apareciendo juntos tan de repente y con Mamiya Sakura observando no se hicieron esperar y el dúo tomo sus respectivos asientos.

"ohm… parece que ellos están saliendo" comento el exorcista al aire libre, Sakura se encontraba ahora sentada en su lugar cómodamente.

 _*Hace unas pocas semanas exactamente, se supone que ella enloqueció por el engaño de su marido*_

"Rokudou-kun ¿Qué sucedió?" pregunto cautelosa mientras el profesor dictaba clase.

"El viejo hizo una visita 'familiar', tomo las cosas que tengo y también le robo a Renge pero logramos golpearlo y obligarlo a devolver todo"

"Ya veo" volvió su vista al frente e inmediatamente centro toda su atención en el profesor.

El joven rojizo medito durante un minuto lo dicho muy de mañana por su padre. Debatiendo internamente si contarle a la chica o no, decidiéndose por lo primero volteo su vista hacia la peli-verde, solo para ver a Tsubasa Jumonji tomándola de la mano al tiempo que el profesor le lanzaba un borrador.

"Entiendo… estas ocupada" fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el exorcista antes de que lo sacaran de clases. ¿Se puede ser así de idiota?

"No mas charlas" sentencio el profesor pero a nadie pareció importarle Por eso estoy calvo

"¿Mamiya Sakura?" llamo el rojizo

"¿Mmh?"

"Bueno… sobre lo de la 'vista familiar', bueno mi padre… no solo el, bueno… te considera de la familia" la expresión de la chica cambio ligeramente a una de asombro pero permaneció calmada. "Deberías proteger tus pertenencias… no quiero que te asalte por mi culpa" el chico la miro un poco avergonzado.

 _*Por esa razón, ella molesta a parejas jóvenes, con ciertas características*_

La chica lo observo detenidamente "Muy tarde, ya lo intento" el chico cayo de su asiento por el shock "pero no lo logro"

"Dije, no mas charlas" sentencio de nuevo el profesor y Rokudou Rinne se sentó en su asiento con un chichón causado por un borrador.

 _*Una de ellas la mas importante de hecho es que la chica le entregue un Bento al chico, cuando ataca cosas raras suceden alrededor de la pareja*_

"Nee… Rokudou-kun iré a comer con Miho-chan y Rika-chan demo… te traje un Bento" comento la chica con una ligera sonrisa. Mi entras le tendía el Bento el la miraba con una cara ensoñadora `Es un ángel de Bondad`

Instantáneamente un aura macabra los rodeo.

 _*Y luego no se sabe nada del chico*_

" _ **Pagaras por lo que has hecho"**_

Se escucho un susurro, una nube negra cubrió por completo el cuerpo de Rinne, de hecho toda la escuela fue cubierta por esa alma de maldad.

"¡Un espíritu vengativo!... ¡Mamiya Sakura estas bien!" grito el peli-rojo.

"¡Rokudou-kun!" fue respuesta

" _ **Puedes conseguirte algo mejor"**_

"¿Algo mejor?... ¿Qué crees que signifique Rokudou-kun?" la chica miro a todos lados sin hallarlo, al no encontrarlo corrió a llamar a Rokumon.

"¡Sakura-sama! ¿Sintió esa aura Malvada? Supongo que Rinne-sama la lleva a la rueda del Samsara" comento el kuroneko "Al ser tan grande supongo que dan una gran recompensa"

"Rokumon-chan… el fantasma se llevo a Rokudou-kun" comento la chica "¿Qué hacemos? ¿Deberíamos llamar a Tamako-san?" la chica se puso de pie, espero a que el gato abriera una puerta al mundo Shinigami y entro sin dudarlo.

La mujer los guio a su sala y les dio un poco de te, todo esto sin permitirles negarse.

"Sakura-chan ¿En tan poco tiempo ya haces visitas familiares sola? Eso no esta bien este lugar es peligroso para un simple humano" comento alegre la mujer de mas de 200 años, mientras les servía Te.

"Dices eso pero tu eres quien la guió por aquí en primer lugar Tamako-sama" comento un poco irónico el kuroneko.

"Oh, Rokumon-chan también estas aquí ¿Qué los trae a mi hogar?"

"Es sobre Rokudou-kun" comento la chica con un ligero tono de alarma pero Tamako pareció no notarlo.

"¿Ha vuelto a su obscuro pasado?" ***** Sus ojos centellaron aun estando cerrados.

"Ese es Sábato-san, los estas confundiendo nuevamente Tamako-sama" le recordó el gato mágico.

"Rokudou-kun fue raptado por un fantasma con una impresionante aura de maldad" por fin la Shinigami pudo notar la impaciencia en su rostro. "Tamako-san necesitamos que nos ayude a encontrarle"

Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y todo, exactamente todo, estaba obscuro. ` ¿Donde estoy?... ¡Mamiya Sakura! ¡Ella debe de estar por aquí!` El chico daba vueltas pero no podía tocar nada, fue como si hubiera caído en un mundo distinto… sin embargo seguía buscando a su 'amiga'.

"Mamiya Sakura" pero su voz no salía de su boca.

`Mamiya Sakura`

`Rokudou-kun`

``No te preocupes… yo``

 **``TE ENCONTRARE``**

* * *

 **Espero que les gustara ^u^) seguiré subiendo capítulos XD lo acabo de hacer, por favor perdonen los fallos.**

 ***En el manga cap 175 pag 9 Tamako confunde a Rinne con Sabato ^u^)**


	2. Un mar de rostros

**Shinigami.**

 **Un mar de rostros**

 **© Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi si fueran míos Ranma y Akane ya se habrían casado.**

* * *

Un centello de luz lo cegó por un instante, no se podría decir con cautela cuanto tiempo llevaba rondando en ese obscuro lugar. La luz comenzó a incrementar su alcance y pudo divisar a lo lejos algunas siluetas siendo rodeadas por ella, pronto la luz también le rodeo. Su cuerpo callo sobre otro y a su vez otro cuerpo le cayó encima, estaba cubierto por una clase de baba verde de la que no conocía procedencia.

"¿Qué es esto?" lanzo la pregunta al aire mientras intentaba inútilmente zafarse, el peso de los cuerpos sobre el parecía incrementar.

"¿No es el que estaba buscando a alguien?" pregunto un cuerpo entre la multitud.

"jajá, el muy tonto no sabe que jamás podrán rencontrarse" respondió alguien mas, esta vez alguien por encima de él.

Alguien lo golpeo en la cabeza, cuando giro a su derecha para ver el proceder del puñetazo diviso a un anciano. "Por tu griterío allí dentro, no pude hacer mis oraciones… ahora no podre rencarnar"

'¿Qué? ¿Rencarnar? ¿Dónde rayos estoy?' Se encontraba en una clase de colonia/laberinto parecida a las del Infierno. Observo a su alrededor, pudo notar la enorme masa de cuerpos apilados que poco a poco se levantaban y hacían fila hacia algo muy lejano a su vista… había muchos hombres y ancianos, casi todos eran jóvenes a excepción de unas cuantas bokukko ***** '¿Qué esta sucediendo? ¡Tranquilo Rinne! Bien, bien. Mamiya Sakura probablemente sea la única chica normal aquí, entonces no seria tan difícil encontrarla, luego liberare a estas almas que parecen inocentes'

El chico intento separarse de la multitud pero la `baba` verde lo electrocuto. Un Youkai ***** se acercó a él y con voz amenazante le advirtió no volver a intentar escapar.

"¿De que se trata todo esto? ¿A dónde lleva todos estos humanos?" demando con voz autoritaria mientras hacia otro inútil intento de alejar esa extraña sustancia.

"¿Estos?... ¡¿No eres uno?! ¡Mierda! ¡No podremos cubrir con nuestra cuota!"

Su sangre comenzó a hervir de improvisto 'Ese viejo ***** ' "¡Damashigamis!, ¿Cómo no lo note antes?"

"¿Damashigamis? ¡No nos compares a esos seres de baja clase! Tu simple humano" Un segundo Youkai se acercó a unirse a la conversación.

 _+Tijeras separa todo, una herramienta Shinigami disponibles desde 500 Y+_

"¡No tengo tiempo para perderlo aquí!" declaro el Shinigami liberándose de la baba verde, con ayuda del ítem Shinigami "Debo encontrar a alguien"

 _+Las Tijeras separa todo, son una herramienta accesible que ADEMAS puede ser usada de distintas maneras+_

"¿Cómo un simple humano se puede libe -?" El Youkai no alcanzo a terminar su oración, la punta de las tijeras le dio en un ojo. Llevo ambas manos a su rostro y de forma brusca se arrancó del ojo el par de tijeras. "¡Tu! ¡Maldito!"

Ya era muy tarde ahora el joven Shinigami se encontraba a lo lejos saltando por encima de las cabezas en busca de cierta cabellera Marrón verdoso ***** ,pero no divisaba el rostro de la joven.

Siguió corriendo por encima de la multitud durante un largo tiempo, parecía que la luz de ese mundo se hacia cada vez mas obscura como si estuviera anocheciendo, de un momento a otro el color morado del cielo bajo sus pies, se puso aun mas obscuro tornándose un tanto negro y el cielo que se encontraba sobre su cabeza mas claro de un tono blanco en exceso brillante, con solo subir la vista lograba cegarlo. De pronto una verdad fugaz cruzo su mente ¡La misma luz que había visto cuando llego allí! Eso solo podía significar que aun más humanos fueron absorbidos por aquella aura. Lo único realmente solido eran los cuerpos a su alrededor, el resto; los Youkai, las calles, ambos cielos; eran traslucidos como fantasmas.

Sus pies ya dolían, pero por fin luego de horas y horas, o lo que parecían horas, pudo divisar un puesto de revisión. Al llegar allí un Youkai con ropas de escribano *****

"Bien, bien. Todos los que vallan al mundo de los muertos, no deben tener dudas o condenas, ni deudas tanto monetarias como personales" El escribano comenzó a levantar la voz. "En el mundo de los muertos se decidirá si van directamente al Infierno de Hielo ***** o si pueden volver al mundo humano a esperar que los exorcicen"

'Necesito regresar al mundo humano, pero… ¿Y Mamiya Sakura?' Entonces diviso una cabellera verde a lo lejos, justo de donde él había llegado "¡Mamiya Sakura! ¡Aquí, Mamiya Sakura!"

"¡Un fugitivo!" Dos Mononoke ***** lo atacaron, uno lo mordió en la pierna y la otra en un brazo. Él se resistía. '…Mi guadaña…' "Láncenlo al Mundo de los muertos, este humano no tiene salvación… mira solo el estado en el que se encuentra" acto seguido el escribano comenzó a burlarse de El.

Y era Cierto, su estado era deplorable, la ropa vieja que desde hacia años usaba estaba manchada por sangre de Youkai, se encontraba electrocutado y su piel se mostraba dañada claramente, además del hecho que los pocos restos de esa 'baba' lo seguían dañando. Sudor, eso también. ¿Que pensaría Mamiya Sakura si lo viese en ese estado? ¡Pero no podía darse por vencido, tenía que rescatarla!

El Youkai escribano lo golpeo en la cabeza. El Shinigami perdió la conciencia y fue enviado al mundo de los muertos.

'…Mamiya…'

Lo último que vio fue al Mononoke que lo lanzaba a una especie de habitación. Solo se divisaba un estrado, genial más obscuridad.

 **'Sakura'**

Adiós conciencia.

* * *

Jeje Creo que me pase un poco (Mucho) con el pobre de Rinne ^^U) Un poco confuso el cap. **¡En el próximo capitulo papi Sabato sale!**...diganme si les gusto o si lo odiaron, acepto criticas comentarios y tomatasos XD.

(*)Bokukko. Chicas con gustos o caracteristicas masculinas. ej. Akane de Ranma 1/2

(*)Youkai. Son demonios de la cultura japonesa, Inuyasha por ejemplo, es un youkai.  
(*)Viejo. Asi llama Rinne a su padre. (cuanto cariño XD 3)  
(*)Marron verdoso... No se de que color es su cabello, aveces se ve castaño y aveces verde, tanto en el manga como en el anime.  
(*)Escribano. Las mismas ropas que usa Kain en el manga ¡Mañana salen Kain y Ageha en el Anime!¡KYAAAA!  
(*)El infierno de hielo. Sale enun capitulo del manga que ya no recuerdo.  
(*)Mononoke. Crriaturas de la mitologia japonesa que cuidan la naturaleza. ej Kirara de Inuyasha.


End file.
